marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Invincible Iron Man Vol 4 5
| StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Inker1_1 = Stefano Caselli | Colourist1_1 = Marte Gracia | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Riri's stepfather * ** ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * ** ** Other Characters: * * Unnamed Chicagoan * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** *** **** ***** ****** ******* *** Items: * * * * * S.H.I.E.L.D. Starktech Hulkbuster Units * * * * Vehicles: * Events: * | Synopsis1 = In Chicago, Riri William's mother walks into the garage to find her daughter is nowhere to be found. After peeking through Riri's stuff, she picks up the glove of her first armor and tries to communicate with the Tony Stark A.I., though it seems he isn't there either. She starts to monologue, admitting her worries about Riri, fearing for her safety, but knowing she can't simply limit her potential, or she could risk losing her. Thus, she has settled for encouraging her in hopes to guide her and keep an eye on her, even though she wonders if doing so makes her a bad mother. Once she realizes she truly is alone, Mrs. Williams stops talking and walks away. Back at the fight against the Techno Golem, the Tony Stark A.I. has arrived on the Iron Man Armor Model 4, which leads to Tomoe absorbing his suit. The Tony Stark A.I. signals Riri to signal the boy helping her to push enter on his laptop according to planned. Tomoe finishes absoring the armor and realizes the real Tony Stark isn't inside it. Riri reaches the rooftop to confront Tomoe in hopes the plan worked, but it's surprised to find it was apparently ineffective. Just as the Techno Golem and her ninja surround the girl, Tomoe's armor emits a surge of energy and she's knocked down unconscious with her armor breaking apart. The Biohack Ninja are also knocked out as a consequence of that. Tomoe soon emerges from the rubble of her suit with a sword and prepares to confront Riri. Riri picks up one of the ninja's swords and her opponent questions if she even knows how to fence. To her dismay, Riri recalls years ago refusing to learn fencing with her stepdad. Tomoe lunges as Riri, who braces herself, but she's suddenly punched in the head from behind by the gauntlet of Rescue's armor and falls into the ground. The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier appears in the sky above while Riri's and Pepper's suits return to them, with Potts explaining her armor was connected with S.H.I.E.L.D. in case it was ever stolen. Director Sharon Carter descends together with numerous other agents, who proceed to apprehend Tomoe and her ninja. After formally meeting Riri and learning of what just had transpired, Sharon offers her to become a trainee for the agency. Riri refuses, stating her negative views on S.H.I.E.L.D., and then retorting to Carter's apparent belief that simply disliking S.H.I.E.L.D. meant she could be an enemy. Pepper and Riri arrange to talk again another time, and then Ironheart flies away. Back at her house, Riri's mother finds her leaning on her workshop table sleeping with her armor still on. Mrs. Williams wakes Riri up, accidentally startling her. Riri removes her suit and tells her mom about her adventure. They hug each other and before her mother leaves, Riri thanks her for her support even though she makes it clear she's aware her mother is not entierly on-board. Riri holds up her helmet to talk to Stark's A.I., but he doesn't respond. The Tony Stark A.I. is standing alone in his creator's lab, looking at the holographic projection that are his hands. Friday approaches him, noting she finds it odd that the Tony Stark A.I. would use his holographic form when there are no humans to interact with. Tony clarifies that he's different from her, due to the fact that he's the digitized mind of Tony Stark, which cause his memories and impulses to revolve around having a physical form. He compares his situation to having instead of a phantom limb, a phantom body. When Friday asks the Tony Stark A.I. how is Riri Williams doing, he reveals there is a better way to protect the good from the bad. Friday inquires about what would the solution be, and Tony tells her he's sure she has come to the same logical conclusions herself. He proceeds to reveal he considers that the problem is the humans, much to Friday's surprise. | Solicit = • The world now knows about Riri Williams and what she can do. So other heroes come to court her for their super-teams and villains come looking for revenge on Iron Man. • Welcome to the Marvel Universe, Riri Williams! (Oh, and Deadpool.) | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}